Leave Me
by TeenieLover
Summary: Dib wouldn't call himself something as low as 'desperate', especially when it revolves around Zim, but when the Irken breaks some news to Dib, he soon changes his mind. CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT.


**A/N: Contains MATURE content between two males, please do NOT read ahead if this offends, upsets or disturbs you in any manner. **

"Dib… you h-have to stop..." The tiny Irken whispered into the tallers ear, his claws sank deeply into the boys shoulder as he tried so hard to push him away, he knew it was useless, not that he wasn't strong enough but because it was naturally encoded into his PAK for him to submit to a superior, and Dib was a lot taller than him. Still, he tried to fight what his PAK was telling him, he had to get away from Dib. His Tallest's were waiting for him and this human was dangerous at the moment. Dib's eyes were filled with so many things, hate, love, anger, all swirled together into a crimson mess. It wasn't the same colour as when they were younger, now it was much more vicious, much more focused and strong that it made Zim whimper, his teeth chewing onto his bottom lip.

_He had to get away…_

Zim felt the humans nails rake down his naked back, a teary grunt pushed its way out of his mouth as he just knew blood had been drawn, so many scars would remain after he escaped. If he escaped that was. He hoped he did, he had to see his Tallest's, get into the Massive, and fly away from this rotting planet.

After all, he had finally done it.

Zim, the small Invader who was sent on a fake mission (not that he knew that, of course), had finally conquered this filthy planet. His Tallest's sounded surprised when he phoned, but why should they be? Ha! Zim could conquer anything, he was amazing after all! They were going to congratulate him, throw monies at his feet and push his rank up, he would have access to new places and would get a new uniform. His leaders would shout his name out to the other Invaders who had yet to conquer a planet, and let them know of their latest hero.

When he was first told the Massive was coming for him, Zim had been so pleased, they would be here within the week they had told him. Yesterday, he had received a phone call, it was from one of the Irken's that served for the leaders in their labs, he told Zim they would be arriving to pick him up the next day. Zim had then spent the rest of his day packing away his things, and as night arrived, Zim found himself outside Dib's house. Just staring. He didn't know how he got there, but he stood outside the door, his bags in his hands. He didn't have to knock, Dib let him in.

"I will not…let them… take you…" Dib growled, his body loomed over Zim's as he moulded his lanky frame into the aliens, his sharp white teeth were biting at Zim's neck, shredding the green skin that sat there. He licked at the dark red blood (darker than a humans), his tongue soon adjusting to the tangy taste of it, and Dib smiled when he heard a very faint moan escape from Zim.

It was obvious when Zim had explained the news to Dib that he wasn't happy. In fact, he was fuming. Zim had panicked and tried to escape from his bedroom, but Dib launched Zim's bags at him, afterwards slamming him onto his mattress and trapping him with his body.

And that's where they were now, only things had started to become much worse.

Zim was losing blood, and fast, both his neck and back were bleeding, it was all too clear from the stains on the once white sheets, it sickened him to know the human had caused all of this. What the hell was his problem anyways? Shouldn't he be happy Zim was leaving? Of course, once he left, the Massive would get to destroying the planet in no time. The Tallest's had no intention on keeping this planet, it was far too small and smelly for them, so they had decided to just blow the damn thing up instead. An explosion always made them happy, anyway.

Dib was still licking up the blood on his neck, some of it had smeared on his cheek he had noticed when he hesitantly turned his head to look at the crazy boy. Zim decided to try pulling on the black mop of hair, and when he did, Dib pulled his head back sharply to stare at him. Both beings were frozen, their gaze connected, and in that moment Zim felt some hope spring into him, maybe, just maybe he could convince the teenager to let him free. Trick him somehow.

He was doing well fighting the urges his PAK sent him, his mind had some time to think at least.

"Dib-stink, listen to Zim. You have to let me go. Z-Zim will… try to do something… yes… does that not sound better than you eating me?"

Dib didn't answer at first, he seemed to be studying the aliens expression for a minute, until words finally left him. "Do what?"

Zim had to think fast, he had to think of something. "I will bring you along with me! You will be safe on the Massive with Zim!" That sounded believable, right?

"Liar.." Obviously not that believable though.

"N-no, Zim will! If you just let me-MMPH?!" Suddenly Zim found his head shoved deep into the covers of the bed, and a pair of lips had clamped his shut. Wet, moist human lips slid over his, kissing him harshly, biting and soon forcing his mouth open, darting a flavourless tongue into the dark carven and emanating the loudest moan from Zim possible.

If Zim knew one thing for certain, his PAK had won, and before he knew it he was clawing urgently at the human's clothes with one hand whilst the other pressed Dib's head towards his violently as hard as possible, making as much contact as he could. Zim had finally lost it.

Zim found that foreign slug of a tongue in the human's mouth, and pulled at it with his lips, before successfully bringing it into his own mouth, and sucking slowly. He had never done anything like this before, but the adrenaline was pumping around his veins that his body reacted expertly to the touches, giving his own out as well. His gloveless hand went from the boys head down to his lower back, and began to caress the skin there, whilst pushing it down towards him closer. Zim released the tongue from his mouth, then licked the pale lips upwards, his hot breath tickling Dib's lips, and this time it was Dib's turn to groan.

The teenager's voice had dissolved into thin air along with his thoughts when Zim pulled him forward, and began kissing him back. For a few moments he forgot completely about why he was here and why he wanted Zim to stay, he did however remember shortly, and this only made him even more possessive over the alien. He wasn't letting him out of his sight, and thankfully, Zim seemed like he was staying. In fact, it was almost like he was the one to be trapped now. Dib wasn't complaining, he was only feeding his body, years of growing loneliness with a family who isolated him, and a Skool that tortured him, cursed his existence, even the teachers. All of the anger boiling inside of him in one heated moment and he yanked back from Zim's lips, cracked his forehead to the green one, and firmly clamped his hands onto Zim's shoulders.

"I can't let you leave me..." He opened his eyes, meeting Zim's gaze. "Please don't leave me, Zim…" And a tear glistened on his blood stained cheek.

So that's what this was all about.

Zim was stunned. It was like a vivid film being displayed in front of him, those eyes that held so much hate and anger were suddenly washed away, and were replaced with a soft and longing look, so much sorrow and desperation was plastered across his face that it made Zim's stomach lurch. His voice was so soft, so quiet that it cracked, and that's when Zim noticed it. A tear.

Dib was crying.

His head hung heavily, his tears falling silently onto the covers of his bed. He couldn't take this any longer, he had no idea how to feel or what he was feeling, all he could do was cry a thousand tears, and hope that Zim finally saw, finally realised just how much he needed him in his life. He just could not let the only thing that kept him going leave. He just couldn't.

Zim watched the boy for a few moments, counting the tears that fell from his face mentally, they quickened and Zim's mouth tugged into a frown, his lips swollen and bruised from their earlier play.

"Dib..?" The Irk extended his arm toward the human, slowly, until his hand reached that pale face. He was still laying down, so he shuffled into a sitting position, and ever so lightly brushed the tears away. They kept flooding back of course. Dib gasped at first, eyes snapping open fully, but he allowed the contact. "Why…?"

Why? Dib didn't understand, what did Zim mean by 'why'? Why was he crying? No, of course not, but it hit him quickly. Why didn't he want Zim to leave was the question. He shook his head weakly, he couldn't comprehend words at the moment, he just started at Zim, pleading the Irken with his eyes, hopefully they would explain for him.

And they did.

He was lonely. Zim could see it now, what those eyes meant, what they held. Of course, why hadn't he realized sooner? When Zim left, even though the planet would be gone in a few hours, Dib would be alone. He would be here on this burning planet, watching people scream as they saw their loved ones die, they would share their last kisses with the ones they cared for. And Dib? He would be sat here, by his self, because nobody liked him nor wanted him, not a single person would be there to say goodbye, because that one individual that had been keeping him going for all these years would be hitting that button and bringing chaos amongst his people.

Everything made sense now. Zim saw everything.

"I understand. Zim understands." And this time he was telling the truth, he truly did get why the boy didn't want him to leave, and it made his heart swell. He took a deep breath, and shut his eyes, "Zim will stay.." His voice shuck. "I promise."

"NO!" Dib quickly shot back, "N-no you won't. You're lying. Why do you always lie, Zim?!" Dib's eyes narrowed. His hand squeezed Zim's wrist tightly and his teeth clenched together. "You always lie to me! Everything you say is just a bunch of bullshit and I won't take it any longer!", that's when Dib pounced on Zim, his eyes back to the anger and hate and he made Zim straddle him before he grabbed Zim's waist and pushed forward on Zim's lower self, groaning angrily at the contact.

Zim had no idea how things had changed so quickly and he didn't have long to contemplate on it when a shock of pleasure rippled through his spine and made him see black for a few seconds. "D-Diiibb.. ahh.. please listen to me!" The Irk was so desperate now, he wanted that soft and gentle Dib back again, not this insane creature that was currently grinding on top of him. But he felt like nothing he could say would persuade the human to stop and change his mind. His mind was fogging up again and his PAK was urging him to react to the movements and as his mind was spinning that the only thing that left his mouth was three simple words.

"I_ love_ you!"

Dib stopped.

Not only his body, but his mind too. His eyes froze, his hands froze, everything was frozen and it felt like he was floating for a few seconds before everything crashed down around of him and laced itself into his mind, pieces of a puzzle slotting together until he finally could comprehend what Zim had just told him.

He loved him. Zim _loved_ him.

No wait, this was a joke, it had to be a joke, right? But his words sounded so real, so honest, Dib truly wanted to believe him, he really did, but Zim came here in the first place to tell him he was basically going to die whilst he left. Zim was staring, and he saw him take a nervous swallow. Nervous about what though, Dib didn't know. He looked to the side.

What did he say? Should he reply and say he loved him too, should he ask why and what he meant, or should he walk and leave, because Zim must have been lying.

"You...don't mean that.." he whispered, lips quivering.

Zim hadn't noticed he had been holding his breath, so he slowly let it out shakily. How did he reply to that? He didn't even know if he did love the boy, he had just said it upon instinct. But something wasn't letting him deny it, he tried to tell Dib the truth, that he had said it by accident. But the look on his face wasn't allowing him to do that. Honestly, the alien barely understood what love _was._ Was he even capable of loving somebody? But right now, Zim told himself to listen to his body, and not his mind, so without even thinking, he gently wrapped his hands around Dib's upper back, turning his attention to him again, and ever so carefully brought him down on top of him, showering the boy's face with tiny kisses, whispering things to him after every peck. Zim's lanky clothed legs wrapped around Dib's back tightly and he pressed his body upwards, sparking that jolt of pleasure within himself when he felt their areas meet once again. He purred gently in the boys shoulder.

_This would show the stupid human…_

Everything was heating up in Dib's world now and if it wasn't for his open window letting some of the cold night air into his room he was almost sure he would be passed out on the floor. When Zim pulled him down and started to kiss his face his track of thoughts fell apart completely, he didn't react back, just let the Irk do as he pleased, those words still replaying in his mind. Unlike earlier, this was much more soft, much more calm, he felt Zim's mouth finally reach his and they pressed together, lighting Dib's mind and forcing him now to react. Their actions were slow and drawn out, they took their time with their movements and savoured the feel of their lips sliding against each other. Zim tasted sour, Dib noted, it was an addicting flavour and he wanted more, so gently he parted Zim's green lips and pressed his tongue inwards, licking around to gain more of that delicious taste.

In response, Zim tangled his serpentine tongue with Dib's flat one, moaning deeply as he began to move against Dib's body, encouraging the human to join in. Thankfully for the alien Dib took no time in realizing what he wanted and began to push downwards, rolling his hips at a steady pace., grinding into Zim's groin and gasping at the contact.

As the night went on, the floor was greeted with a pile of clothes and the air filled up with a sweet musk. The two figures on the bed were both licked with a coat of sweat as Dib began to fill Zim entirely, soaking in the sweet grunts the Irken made whenever he pushed into him. His green legs were slung over his pale shoulders and he was vaguely aware of Zim's two toes curling and uncurling. Their body heat combined, and radiated the room, they were both not sure how they had come to this, but neither of them wanted it to stop either.

Zim had stopped bleeding by now, good because he had become quite light headed, his back ached but it was nothing compared to the pleasure washing over every fibre of his being. His hands were constantly roaming around Dib's skin, trying to feel every inch he could whilst he danced a rhythm with Dib. Lips mashed against each other, and every second they were apart caused a sad whine from Zim.

He didn't even remember at the moment why he was here. Wasn't there something he had to do, somewhere to be? All thoughts trying to cross his mind though soon vaporised as Dib hit a certain spot that made Zim go over the edge with excitement, his back arching upwards and his legs stretching outwards, a deep growl escaped him whilst two firsts clawed helplessly at the blue blanket on the bed.

Dib lead the moment, moving them both in time at a steadily increasing pace. He bent down and began to lick at the green skin, drinking in the tiny noises Zim made at each touch. Truly it was insane, these two creatures from two completely different planets were currently connected and neither of them willing to let go. The boy buried himself deep into the Irken, pushing as far as he could as he watched Zim go insane, knowing he was close to his limit, he gasped and sucked frantically on Zim's neck whilst Zim latched onto him for dear life, trying so hard to hold back a scream of delight and satisfaction. Everything began to increase now, the pressure and pleasure mounting between them, Dib possessed every inch of his alien, his alien that he rightfully owned and he'd be damned if anybody was going to take this away from him. He'd worked so hard for all of this, and just to see how Zim's body was reacting to his movements was making him go dizzy.

Both of their chests heaved heavily against each other, there was barely a gap of air between them now, and their breathes were so short as they stole each other's oxygen, lips mashing against each other, not caring if they missed, just needing this contact so desperately, like their whole existence was leading up to this moment and this was the final ending, the part where they flew through the stars to land back down on Earth, only this time they would be united.

Dib's glasses were heavily fogged up, but Zim still managed to see those beautiful golden crimson eyes staring back at him through their half lidded state, and he saw that vivid want in Dib's eyes, he was more than willing to give him everything. He wasn't leaving this human. Not for his Tallest's, not for his planet, not for the Empire. _This_ was far more important. _This_ was his reason for living.

His Tallest's could fuck off if they thought Zim was leaving.

By now Dib was pounding into the alien, driving himself deeper and deeper until he was sure he was going to explode from the tension, Zim jerked sharply and it had a pleading sound coming from Dib's lips, "Zimmm~!" He growled into Zim's shoulder loudly. Zim thrashed under Dib and bucked his hips only to find Dib crash into him on a certain spot that made him see stars as he went over oblivion and had his release, crying out and riding his orgasm. Dib soon followed when he saw Zim break down in pleasure and he spilled into Zim, falling down on top of him afterwards.

They panted, beads of sweat rolling off of them. After a few minutes of just lying there, cooling off, Dib rolled off of Zim and placed himself next to the Irken, an arm strewn across his spooch. He buried his face in the green shoulder and nuzzled the spot he had been licking away at.

"Say it again.." He mumbled.

Zim curled around the human when he started to cuddle into him, smiling softly at his drowsy face. He rested his head in the black fluff of Dib's hair and planted a delicate kiss there, before whispering, "Say what again..?" Obviously knowing what Dib meant, but he felt like teasing the teen.

"You know… what you said earlier.."

"Hmm… you'll have to remind me Dib-stink, Zim seems to have forgotten."

"Zim you know what you said, come on.."

"I don't think so Dib."

Dib could only frown at this, and pulled back slightly, giving Zim a visible view of the frown on his face, the crushed expression he held. Zim noticed and chuckled, lifting Dib's chin and drawing close, grazing their lips together, making Dib's face flush a deep red. He placed a soft kiss there, and let Dib feel what he so truly meant along with the words he spoke.

"_Love you…"_


End file.
